


Halos and Angels

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Epistolary, Gen, SBURB/SGRUB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna makes a mysterious discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halos and Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astralDeveloper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralDeveloper/gifts).



> Thank you to Ellesra for brainstorming and coming up with the original concept for this with me!

Dear Luna,

I've been very much enjoying your letters. Your tale about the gulping plimpies in the stream was particularly exciting, although I highly suspect that they were, in fact, regular freshwater plimpies, at least from the blurry photograph you sent me. I'll take you up on your offer to visit next summer, if the situation then allows. It would be interesting to try and see these creatures for myself! 

As for the artefacts you found, I'm not sure exactly what to make of them. "Flat, silver, glimmering circle" could refer to any number of objects, from a common amulet to a rare weapon that is said to bring forth the apocalypse and which has been considered lost for thousands of years. Might you send me a picture in your next letter? 

I'm doing well. We've been making our way gradually down the Mekong river. We're in Vietnam now. The entire trip is a becoming a little stressful for a holiday as my mum has discovered that she has severe sea-sickness, which is rather a problem since we spend most of our time on the boat, and we'll be here for another week at least! I hope she acclimates soon. 

I'm glad your owls aren't deterred by the tropical climate. I worried a little about finding reliable mail birds, but so far there hasn't been a shortage of cockatiels and birds of paradise that are eager to make the journey to Europe.

Yours,

Hermione 

\--

Hello Hermione,

I saw an angel land in the woods last night, I don't know what time it was but the moon was out and full with a misty halo around it and I saw a pure bright light pierce through the sky in a flurry of glimmers and sparkles, I think it landed in the woods across the bridge, I'm going to search for it as soon as I can but I can't do that until I finish helping my father go through pictures for the latest issue of the Quibbler, he says it will be useful for me to see the inner workings of a quality, hard-hitting news publication. It's definitely interesting to see it all from behind the scenes, so different from reading it and it explains so much. I don't think I would like to become a reporter or anything like that myself but I'm learning so much and I love spending time with my father and his work, he's really quite wonderful. I really hope you get the chance to meet him some day, I've told him all about you and Harry and Ron and Neville. He already knows about Ginny of course since I met her before all of you, Ginny is quite wonderful as well, isn't she?

I took a picture of the discs, the photo doesn't quite capture how pretty the runes are but I tried my best, I'm copying them all out on a parchment so that might make reading them easier. I do think they're a very precious find, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do with them but thats why I'm talking to you about them, I don't think Harry or Neville or Ron or even Ginny would be able to help very much with something like this, they're very good with spells but not so much with identifying strange magical relics. I have a really strong feeling that the angel is connected to the discs somehow, angels herald the end of all things according to Hrothgar's lost journals so maybe these are dangerous things? I haven't told anyone else about them, not even dad, just you so far.

I looked up some pictures of the river in our atlas and it looks beautiful, but you have to watch out for iridescent garnet-backed beetles, they're common in South East Asia and are very bad luck, if you see one remember to wave your arms above your head while turning around clockwise five times, that dulls their doom-bringing effect. 

I'm making bracelets for everyone, would you prefer bat wings or petrified fire seeds on yours? I'll send you pictures when I've started making yours, I do hope everyone likes them.

\- Luna

\--

Dear Luna,

It sounds like you're having a very industrious summer! Have you found that your experiences behind the scenes have, erm, changed the way you think about some of the material the Quibbler publishes? Just an idle question. Changes in perspectives are often so incredibly useful in revealing the truth of matters.

I got the picture of the discs. ~~They aren't~~ Luna, I'm not sure how best to say this, but those just look like normal Muggle CD-ROMs. We use them to store music and documents and games. You can get them anywhere. I've never seen runes on any, of course, but those could easily have been added on by one of us, so I'm more inclined to pay attention to those. Do you think you could send me a copy of the runes written out once you're done? It's probably nothing, it could have been a bunch of kids having a laugh and playing at pirates and buried treasure, but it will at least give me something else to do on this cruise. I'm enjoying myself, but keeping up with my magic is important too. 

As for the angels, I imagine you're referring to seraphim, right? Those haven't been sighted for thousands of years, I highly doubt that that's what you saw, especially from such a distance. All for the best, since seeing a seraphim is one of the worst harbingers we can imagine. 

Thanks so much for the bracelet, how lovely of you! I'd just like plain old beads on mine, if that's what you're using. Nothing fancy! 

Yours,

Hermione

\--

Hi Hermione,

Here are the runes, they're a combination of ancient and modern script.

I found glowing feathers at the edge of the woods.

\- Luna 

\--

Dear Luna,

I'm terribly sorry if I offended you in my most recent letter? I didn't mean to if that was the case. I'm aware we have very different opinions about certain things, but I realize that your dad's work must obviously be very important to you...

I've finished translating most of the runes (turn the page over) since I have all my school books with me, of course. What they say is quite alarming. I think we both might be right--that they're both magical artefacts _and_ normal Muggle paraphernalia. Most magic users don't know how to use technology, so enchanted technological objects are very rare, but whoever did this is clearly competent in both magic and basic Muggle computing. 

What I don't understand is how dated some of the runes are. Either somebody took the trouble to etch half of their spells in a language no one uses anymore, for whatever reason, or there may have been some time-turning at work, but both possibilities are completely befuddling to me.

Essentially the message in the runes is that, if calibrated correctly, the discs will protect the world from a great threat. (I can posit a guess as to what that might be.) 

The strangest thing to me is that the discs really don't look like anything out of the ordinary. They really just look like typical CDs. Does that mean we have to put one of them into a computer to trigger the spell? That seems almost laughable. 

The most important part of the translation seems to be that there needs to be an interwoven circle, whatever that means. Maybe you can see if you can make some sense of that?

I'm not exactly sure what we should do. Once I'm home it'll be easier to figure everything out. Maybe seeing the discs for myself would help.

Yours,

Hermione

\--

You didn't offend me at all, I just didn't have much to say in that letter but wanted to send you the photos without delay. You're very hardworking, you got that done very quickly. I read through what you sent and you seem to be right, it does sound like we need to use a Muggle computer.

The interwoven circle is a very well known sort of magic based on the strong bonds of groups, I read about it in the Folio for Alternative Magical Methods. What it means is that since there are six discs, six different people need to use them at the same time for the enchantment to work. It doesn't matter who they are, just so long as they have a bond tying them all together.

Love,

\- Luna

\--

Luna,

This letter will burst into flame ten seconds after you finish reading it.

I've been relaying some of the news about the discs to Harry.

He just told me he recently had a dream--one of his visions into He Who Must Not Be Named's mind--he was reading about the artefacts you found. That means he's looking for them too. There must be a reason that he wants them. 

Harry thinks we should use them and usually I'd accuse him of being too reckless, but this time I think he's right. We can't wait until we get back to school, not if _he's_ looking for them too. 

I think you should send the discs out. People who have a connection, any sort of connection. Aside from me and you, the other four should be easy. Harry, if you can figure out a way to send it that will get past his terrible aunt and uncle, Neville perhaps, Ron. I'm not sure who the sixth should be. 

We should talk through the fireplaces as soon as I'm back in England. Don't wait for that before sending them out, though--send them as soon as you can with the copies of the translations, and as securely as possible. It doesn't seem like He Who Must Not Be Named has caught wind of where they are, he still seems lost, maybe even assuming they've been destroyed, so if we're going to move them it would be best to do it now, before he finds out anything more about them. 

I'm counting on you! 

Yours,

Hermione


End file.
